


Prejudice

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Some Alphas are not very smart.





	Prejudice

Hux walks into the war room, and his feet stop mid-stride at what he sees. Kylo is clearly ruffled, his shoulders up and his body-language screaming unhappily, and it sets Hux’s protective streak off like the ship’s red alert.

“You’re just an omega, aren’t you? So go get me some _caf_  like a good little bitch, and let the Alphas talk about the adult matters.”  


Never has he been so disgusted with one of his subordinates in his _life_. The man has the _cheek_ to use Kylo’s type like that? Does he do that to all omegas and betas he meets? 

Quite aside from the part where someone’s effectiveness isn’t dictated by what’s between their legs, it’s downright _insulting._ You don’t go around using your cock as a reason to think you’re better than someone, or allowed to treat them like they’re scum. Even if Kylo _was_ less strategically skilled, there’s such a thing as manners.

“I could rip your head from your shoulders without lifting a finger,” Kylo growls, clearly two heartbeats away from doing just that. “Then I can make you kiss your own ass, as you seem to feel it needs it.”  


Hux smiles to himself. Of course he can stand up for himself. Kylo’s never been the kind to retreat behind anything, not really, and knowing how fierce and strong his mate is only makes his heart beat harder.

“It’s alright,” Hux says, his own voice taking on that deeper timbre he only usually employs when they’re in bed. The _Alpha_ tone. “The Lieutenant was about to leave. For good. I hear we need someone to do some surveys on ice worlds for our next superweapon. _Solo_.”  


The Lieutenant turns on his heel, his shoulders down submissively, like the omega bitch he assumed Kylo was. “General, I was just–”

“You were just showing me what kind of a man you truly are, Lieutenant. And it’s not the kind of man I want around _anyone_. You will remove your rank insignia _right now_ , and perhaps I will allow you to walk yourself to the brig, instead of be carried there over my _omega’s_ shoulder.”  


Kylo puffs himself up, clearly enjoying the support. He doesn’t _need_ it, but they’re partners. They do this together, or not at all. 

“I’d be happy to drag him, just say the word,” Kylo offers.  


“Sir, I didn’t–”  


“Do it,” Hux snaps.  


The man shrieks, and Kylo picks him up like he’s a bag of feathers. Hux opens the door for him, and strides out right behind him.

“Let this serve as a lesson to you _all_ ,” Hux intones. “No man or woman is lesser because of their sex. If I find _any_ of you disrespecting one another, I _will_ have my omega throw you in an airlock.”  


The mumbles of assent are terrified, but he thinks they got the real message.

And he knows Kylo definitely did. 


End file.
